Restless
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: REPOST, originally posted on April 20 2008. Randy Orton/OC, warning dark, deals with suicide. "The fans sure wouldn’t believe that he went from being on television to hanging out of a hotel window."


**REPOST, so i wanted to write somethign dark the other day, but couldnt think of anything. Then i stumbbled across this which i dont remeber writing but oh well. Orignally posted on April 20, 2008 this is the rewrite, read and review please :)**

Randy Orton swiped his key card in the slot and when the little light blinked green, walked into his hotel suit. Tonight had been absolutely brutal, just like every other night these days. Wrestling was always his passion but it seemed that it was taking a huge toll on his body as well as mind and his personal life. Something that once brought him so much joy was quickly becoming a chore for him, Randy didn't know why exactly that his love had faded away for the sport, but it had. He had given up everything to get where he was including his family and the family he was trying to start of his own. It was like he had sacrificed so much that the rewards no longer felt worth it.

Women lined up for a taste of the legend killer, a thing that in his younger years brought a smirk to his face. But he was getting older and ploughing through woman after woman didn't really impress him or anyone else anymore. That's not to say that from time to time he still didn't casually participate in some one-night stands but he really just wanted more. And when he did find someone he liked, someone he thought maybe he could settle down with, she usually was only after his money or just flat out couldn't handle the rigorous travel schedule of the wwe, but all that changed when he found her.

Randy set down his bag and made his way towards the bedroom to where he thought she would be peacefully sleeping. He may have been wwe champion, a rich man, and a fantasy to thousands of women all over the world, but right now all he wanted to do was lay beside his girlfriend and sleep with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

But when he got to the room he couldn't believe what he was seeing, there she was standing on the window ledge, curtains flapping in the wind looking down to the street below.

"Baby." He whispered. Afraid that if he said anything more he might startle her from her perch.

She turned her tear-stained face around noticing him. Torn between the look in his eyes and the scars on her wrist she wasn't really sure what to do.

"Don't jump." Randy said, motioning closer to her small frame. Even now fragile, tears in her eyes, red hair matted to her face she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"The nightmares." She mouthed, touching the small scar on her left side.

He immediately knew what she was talking about; he had thought all that was over. He thought his love was enough to make her feel safe in her own skin but he must have been mistaken.

She gripped her tiny hands to the window frame and leaned outwards. Thirty-four floors up Randy knew that if she jumped she would kill surely herself before she even hit the ground, something she had been trying to do since she was thirteen years old.

Georgia had popped pills, slit her wrists and numerous other horrible things to try and take her own life including living the hard lifestyle she lead. She was hooker plan and simple there's no way to pretty that up, you could say she chose that for herself but you couldn't really blame her either, it was all she knew with her crack whore of a mother and abusive father. A man she loved despite the disgusting things he did to her, stuff she still dreams about and something she is reminded of everyday by the burn marks on her side.

"Please." Randy begged, desperation kicking in. "I love you, don't leave me."

He had never said that to her but he meant it, and if he lost her now he wouldn't no what to do. The St. Louis native managed to make it all the way across the room to stand behind her, so he could look down with her at the drop below.

"If you jump, I jump, I'm not living without you." Randy whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist like he thought he would be doing in bed right now. He meant his words though, nothing else seemed to matter to him anymore, and if she jumped he really would jump. "We'll get through this, together."

She shivered when his lips grazed her earlobe, only then realising how cold the wind was on her bare skin. The red head turned and moved her barley-clothed body into his, but somehow in the moment of the embrace she lost her footing and slipped falling out the window. Randy moved completely on instinct and grabbed her hand before she fell to her death.

It was almost ironic, knowing that he was holding the only thing that meant anything to him in his hands, struggling to hold on. The fans sure wouldn't believe that he went from being on television to hanging out of a hotel window.

"Let me go." She said, looking down to the cars rushing by, that from that height looked like nothing more then specks of light whizzing along the street.

"Hold on," He begged her, grabbing her wrist with his other hand, fighting to pull her up.

"No, let go Randy it was meant to be, I slipped for a reason, I was supposed to fall. This is it, it's fate." Georgia told him, squirming to free her small hand from his huge one.

Her mascara stained eyes welled up again as she finally looked up at him. "Maybe I was just supposed to be here to catch you." He explained softly.


End file.
